


Orders

by Jestana



Series: Life and Death [1]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Victoria and Ivan hadn't seen each other for many years before the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by unicorn_catcher on LJ and many thanks to her for all her help with this. Rating for explicit sex between two consenting adults. [This](http://pics.livejournal.com/jestana/pic/00033he0) is my mental image of young!Victoria and young!Ivan.

**Orders**

  
"Here's your next target." Victoria accepted the file folder from Franklin Wallace, her handler, wondering why the man seemed so pleased with himself. He'd never liked the idea of a woman as a field agent and was usually in a bad mood when she saw him. "He's been notoriously difficult to take care of, hence why _you_ get the assignment."

Raising her eyebrows, she opened the folder. A familiar face stared back at her: the one she'd always dreaded to find whenever she opened a folder like this. Hiding her initial surprise and heartbreak, Victoria glanced at the man across from her, "Ivan Simanov?"

"One of the Soviet Union's best agents," Wallace confirmed, his face calm and composed, though she detected a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "He's been captured a number of times, but always managed to escape somehow."

Victoria pretended to peruse the file to hide a smile. A couple of those escapes had been facilitated by her. Not that anyone at MI6 knew that. "I see. As slippery as an eel?"

"Exactly. Which is why your orders are to kill him," he informed her, putting unnecessary emphasis on the word 'kill'.

Her heart stopped then, her palms going clammy. _Kill Ivan? No, I can't! I love him!_ Flipping through the file, she asked, "What if he has information we can use?"

"The value of any information he might have is outweighed by the risk we run of him escaping yet again," Franklin calmly replied. "I know you two have had your share of run-ins in the past, so this shouldn't be too much trouble for you."

Victoria forced herself to remain outwardly calm and collected. _They must have found out about us somehow. If I don't do this, I'll be considered a traitor and an enemy._ "Right. Consider him dead."

"Good." He turned to his computer, effectively dismissing her.

She rose and left the office, making her way to the nearest ladies' room. Locking the door, she leaned back against it with a shaky sigh. Opening the file to look at Ivan's picture again, tears stung her eyes. "I'm sorry, Teddy Bear. I don't have any choice."

Wiping at her eyes, she closed the folder and tucked it into her purse. When she did, it crumpled the paper she'd placed there earlier after her doctor's visit. Victoria pulled it out and carefully smoothed it flat. _You'll never know that you're a father, either..._

* * *

  
Deciding to have the matter over and done before she could lose her nerve, Victoria made her way to Ivan's flat in London. He'd told her it was easier for him to hide in the city. She rang the bell and steeled herself against the warmth of his greeting, part of her wishing to just throw herself at him and forget everyone and everything else. He opened the door and a smile spread across his face when he saw her, stepping forward to embrace her. "Bunny! I wondered if you would come see me while you were in town."

"Ivan." She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him, his familiar cologne making her heart race in her chest.

He stepped back with a frown, holding the gun she'd had tucked into the holster she kept in the small of her back. "Since when do you come see me armed?"

"Since I was ordered to kill you," Victoria replied, stepping past him into his flat, intensely aware of the guns she carried in her shoulder holsters under her jacket. "Apparently, my superiors discovered us."

Ivan had turned in place as she moved past him, closing his door. "Is it not possible that they simply have turned to the best agent they can think of to be rid of me?"

"No." She took a moment to steady her nerves and blink back the tears that stung at her eyes. _You can cry afterwards, Vickie..._ "You didn't see Frank's face when he told me you were my next target. He was _happy_ about it. Normally, he hates giving me assignments." He froze then, staring at her with wide eyes, still holding the gun he'd taken from her back holster. After several moments, unable to stand the silence any longer, she said, "Ivan, please say something."

He carefully set her gun on the entrance table, and stepped forward to hug her once again. She remained stiff in his arms, denying herself even that small comfort. "I knew this day would come eventually. We couldn't have kept our love secret forever."

"I wish we'd had longer," Victoria whispered, leaning into his warmth in spite of her resolve. "I love you so much!"

Ivan kissed her cheek, his moustache tickling the skin. "I know, but it seems it's not to be."

"Yes, not sanctioned simply because our countries are all but at war with each other," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder as she finally wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead this time. "If I have to go, this is the first and last way I'd want it to be."

"What do you mean?" Victoria looked at him curiously, not bothering to fight back her tears any longer. She'd never had to pretend with Ivan. He always understood. Sometimes he understood better than her.

Taking one of her hands in his, he pressed a kiss to the back, his voice quiet and tender. "I love you with all my heart, ZAychik moy, and certainly have no wish to die, but if it has to happen, I'd rather you kill me than anyone else, because then you'd be the last person I'd see before I die."

"I don't want you to die at all!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I hate this!"

Ivan tilted her head up to his for a tender kiss, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips, no doubt. "I know, but you'll be killed yourself if you don't do this and I don't want to see that happen."

"You're not even going to fight me?" Victoria demanded, glaring up at him. "Just accept it and let me kill you?"

He smiled sadly, stroking her cheek. "I could never fight you. It would be like fighting myself." Taking her other hand in his, he held both to his chest, gazing into her eyes for several moments that seemed to last forever. "Make love to me."

"Oh, Ivan!" She couldn't stop the smile that formed at his request. _Just like a man!_

Chuckling, he brought her hands up to kiss each palm in turn. "Let me lie helpless in your arms one last time, revelling in your beauty and love before I go to my heavenly reward." He paused to consider what he'd just said before adding, "Of course, you and I both know that nothing heaven could give me would match the joy and wonder of sharing my life with you."

"My silly, romantic teddy bear," Victoria murmured, freeing one of her hands to cup his cheek tenderly. Rising on tiptoe, she closed the distance between them to kiss him warmly and passionately, giving in not only to his request, but also her own wishes.

Ivan responded eagerly to her kiss, releasing her hands to pull her even closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. She choked back a sob at the thought that this would be their last time. _Don't think of it. Just focus on him, on this..._ She gasped when he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. "Our last time should not be on the floor or against the wall, but on a proper bed."

"I'm not some damsel in distress, you know," she reminded him even as she kissed the spot behind his ear that she knew drove him crazy.

She couldn't hide a smirk at the way he faltered and drew in a sharp breath. "I know, but allow me this liberty for once."

"I suppose I can." Victoria smiled as he set her down by the bed.

She slipped her hands between them to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Ivan lifted his hands to slide her jacket from her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her shoulder holsters. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I always come prepared." She smiled faintly and sadly as he helped her out of the shoulder holsters as well, setting them on the bedside table.

Ignoring the reminder of why she was there, Victoria kissed him again, helping him out of his shirt as she did so. In next no time, they were both nude, moaning with pleasure as bare skin slid against bare skin. Ivan helped her lay back on the bed, covering her body with his. She wrapped her shapely legs around his hips, ignoring her delicate condition for the moment. They needed this too much right now. Bracing himself above her, Ivan leaned down to kiss her again, one hand moving between them to find her already slick with arousal. Moaning and arching into his touch, she returned the favor, stroking his impressive arousal with her hands. "Are you ready for me, ZAychik moy?"

"Yes, oh god, yes," she gasped, winding her legs more firmly around him.

Giving a breathless chuckle, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside her. Victoria trembled as he filled her, gripping his shoulders tightly. "You feel so good, so tight."

"You're so big," she responded, arching up into him. "I need you, Ivan! Please!"

"Since you ask so nice." Though his tone was light, she could tell he was as affected as she was.

Ivan withdrew almost completely before thrusting back into her welcoming body and Victoria arched up to meet him, her eyes on his, memorising every detail of this moment. She noted the way the light and shadows played across his face as he moved. She breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with the scent of sweat and sex. Drawing his head down to hers for a deep kiss, she memorised the taste of it, the way his tongue danced with and courted hers. Combing her fingers through his dark hair, she committed to memory the feel of the soft strands. He began to move faster, raising his head as his movements became erratic. She gasped when his hand slipped between them once again, teasing the little bundle of nerves above her entrance. "Yes! Ivan!"

"That's it, Bunny." His words came out in pants, his face showing the strain of holding back his pleasure. "Come for me."

Victoria arched one last time as her release swept over her, overwhelming her with pleasure. When she drifted back to awareness, she found Ivan still poised over her, impossibly hard inside her. Smiling warmly and encouragingly, she tightened her legs around him. "Now it's your turn, Teddy Bear."

"As you wish, ZAychik moy." He returned her smile and thrust only a few more times before his own _petite mort_ swept over him. She gasped at the feel of his seed spilling inside her, keeping her eyes on his face, wanting to remember _this_ sight particularly.

After it passed, Ivan virtually collapsed on top of her, shaking a little with residual tremors of pleasure. Victoria held him close, stroking his back and sides gently. Tears threatening again, she whispered, "Don't make me go through with it. I don't want to lose you."

"If you don't, _you_ will likely die instead," he reminded her gently, slowly rolling onto his side, still a little weak. "Probably by an assassin's bullet rather than that of a friend or lover. Do you truly want that for yourself?"

Victoria bit her lip, thinking of her doctor's visit earlier. _At least, if he dies, his child will still survive. If I do, so does his child..._ "No, but neither do I want _you_ to die."

"We cannot have both, Bunny," Ivan told her softly. "Much as I wish otherwise. Live and love again."

Tears trickling steadily down her cheeks, she leaned over to kiss him again. Reluctantly, she stood up and dressed. He smiled sadly when she turned back to find him sitting up against the headboard. "I love you, Ivan."

"I love you, too, Victoria." Ivan reached up to cup her cheek as they kissed again and again. "You're stalling now."

Victoria smiled bitterly against his lips. He knew her far too well. She unholstered her gun, pressing it against his chest as she whispered against his lips, "I'm so sorry!"

Kissing him one last time, she pulled the trigger.

 **End**


End file.
